


Spidey-Devil Smut

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I blame Zet, It's not for people who don't want to read about two hot guys doing the deed, It's seriously 100 percent smut, M/M, it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Blame Zet! (This is a prequel to another story, but you don't have to read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidey-Devil Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to have a Tumblr link to a pic in the future. Who knows! 
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this, but I have to. For reasons.

Porn For Zet (Original Title)

 

Peter felt himself be slammed against the wall but did nothing to stop it. He wanted this. He pulled himself up the wall a little bit to get better leverage. He grabbed his companions hands and removed his gloves before allow him to proceed further. The hands pulled his mask over his nose, revealing his mouth.

Lips clashed against his own with such a fiery passion, Peter thought he would burn up before he had a chance to touch the chiseled chest before him.

“If I had known,” hot breath ghosted over Peter's lips before the mouth moved to his ear, “that this is all it took to get a moment of silence from you, I would have done it sooner.” 

Peter grinned. “Liar. The man without fear was too afraid of breaking me.”

Daredevil growled sending a shiver down Peter's spine. “I'm going to break you in a way you didn't know was possible.”

“And what way is that?” Peter's breath picked up as Daredevil grabbed his ass, grinding their erections together. 

“After this, no other cock will satisfy you. You will crave me buried deep inside this ass I hear so much about.”

“Oh? From who?”

“Deadpool has sonnets written about how sweet that ass looks. And from the feel of it, he's not lying.” Daredevil squeezed both cheeks for emphasis. 

Daredevil's mouth was back on Peter's before he had a chance to make any remark. His bare hands slid up Peter's torso, pulling his spandex top out of the way, before they began mapping out Peter's body. Every time Peter made a slight gasp or shiver, Daredevil would repeat the action. He was slowly driving Peter insane. 

Peter used just enough of his strength to break free. His hands went to Daredevil’s ass, and he squeezed. He had dreams about how that ass looked, about how it felt. It was nothing compared to the real thing. Peter pulled Daredevil’s hips into his own.

“Please. I need you to fuck me.”

“Such a mouth on such a goodie goodie hero. Do you have lube?”

“Where would I carry it?”

Matt stuck his hand down the back of Peter's pants and began teasing his hole. “Well then, how am I going to imprint your body into this wall?”

“Improvise.”

Daredevil grinned against Peter's neck as he gave his nipple one last tweak. “Suck.” He said sticking his fingers up to Peter's mouth. “You'll want them good and slick. Not for your benefit. For mine. If your ass, which feels like it's never been fucked, isn't slick enough, it's too much for my sensitive cock. And I'll have to stop fucking you. That's just not something we want, now do we?”

Peter put everything he had into making the fingers as slick as possible. The other hand still teased his hole. It took everything Peter had not to push back on the fingers. Instead, he unzipped Daredevil's pants and pushed them and his underwear down enough to expose his cock.

Peter began running his fingers lightly over the man's cock. Daredevil moaned. Peter smiled around the fingers and his touches got a little bolder. He used the precum gathering at the man's cock head as lube before giving the dick a full on stroke. 

“Fuck.” Daredevil pulled his fingers from Peter's mouth with one hand he pulled Peter's pants down and began toying with his entrance with the now slick fingers. “Have you done this before?”

Peter groaned and tried pushing back on the fingers. “Don't stop. Please.”

“I didn't plan on it. Just wanted to know if you have some ability that makes your ass impossibly tight or if it's because it's never had anything more than. Your own fingers inside you.”

“No. Nothing.” The tip of Daredevil’s middle finger slipped into Peter. It took everything Peter had not to squeeze his ass closed.

“Push out as I push in.”

Peter did as he was told. He felt the finger sink into him. He forgot all about the cock in hand and began concentrating on the finger working his ass. Once Peter gained enough control to start stroking Daredevil again, he added another finger. Before he knew, three fingers were buried in his ass and he was working himself on them.

Daredevil pulled his fingers out and pulled Peter's pants off. Peter wrapped his legs around Daredevil. The man lined himself up with Peter, pressing just against his hole.

“I'll go slow, but this may hurt a bit. Just push out as I push in,” Daredevil whispered against Peter's lips. 

Peter nodded, unable to speak. Daredevil began kissing him and stroking his cock in an attempt to distract him from what was to come

True to his word though, Daredevil entered his slowly, anytime Peter let out a noise of discomfort, the man would stop for a bit before continuing. 

Daredevil let out a groan when Peter's ass rested against his hips. “You have a healing factor. It's almost too much. I could cum just from this.”

“It's not much of one.” Peter panted. “Please move.”

Daredevil did just that. Pulling out a little. Before thrusting back in.

“Fuck! DD! More!”

“Matt.” It was such a deep growl. Peter almost didn't catch it.

“Matt.” He moaned and received a hard thrust from his partner. “Peter.”

Matt began thrusting harder, stroking Peter's cock on time.

“Peter.” Matt growled. Peter didn't realize how much he would like his name when spoken by Matt's deep growl. “Cum for me Peter. Show me how much you like my cock working your ass. God, those sonnets do not do it justice.”

Peter all but screamed Matt's name as he came. His orgasm triggered Matt's and he felt Matt's hot seed fill him up. Peter shuddered as a second orgasm ripped through him. He hadn't even known it possible, but it happened.

He slumped against Matt, to drained to move. Still, he smiled. 

“Now that we have that out of the way, we can finally get some crime fighting done.”

Matt chuckled, “The only crime here was that we hadn't done that sooner.”

“Oh I thought that it was we didn't have lube.”

“It's not a proper fucking without lube. How about you swing by my place, Peter, and I'll give you what you really deserve.”


End file.
